


I Had a Feeling

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Jedi Rey, Stormtrooper Finn, alternative universe, implied force sensitive Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: FN-2187 has Jedi Rey cornered but he is reluctant to shoot her.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	I Had a Feeling

“Halt!” He shouted as he aimed his blaster at the figure he was chasing. It was just him who was still on the objective, his squadron had either been shot or lost in the fighting but he was able to keep track and chased the wanted figure. Now he had her cornered. The yellow glow of her weapon made him uneasy as underneath his helmet we was sweating bullets and his breathing became hard. 

It was his first time in real action. His unit, the FN Corps, has been sent here to weed out the Resistance and capture or kill the Jedi here. Phasma had deemed their training sufficient and sent them in. After a period of fighting, the Resistance had been pushed back though they made the First Order earn every inch. 

“HALT!” He shouted even louder. His hands trembled around his blaster as he held his aim towards the Jedi. In his short period of combat action he had witnessed death and destruction that shook him to the core. He would have questioned it all but they were in the heat of battle. 

The Jedi turned towards him and looked around their surroundings. They both knew she was cornered and the only way out was through him. Despite his nervousness and shaking hands, FN-2187 held firm. The Jedi gazed into him. “You’re afraid…” she lets out softly.

He didn’t respond, instead eyeing her carefully.

“I can feel your apprehension. You don’t want to kill, not me or anyone else.” That was true, he had managed to avoid firing his blaster except for the occasional random shots that missed widely. He knew that if he returned with a blaster that hadn’t been shot he would be punished, especially seeing as his unit was sent into the thick of it.

His arms faltered as his blaster lowered ever so slightly. The Jedi now stepped forward and out of the shadow into the light. She turned her weapon off and now he was able to see her clearly. He didn’t know much about beauty or anything of the like but even he could admit she was beautiful. His breath hitched as he took her features in from her freckles to the way her hair had strands twisting down the side. 

He hardened his resolve as he brought the blaster back up. He didn’t want to shoot her, he didn’t want to be the cause of bloodshed but that was all he’s known since he was able to remember things, but a small voice at the back of his head has told him the teachings he’s been taught were wrong and he could break through it. 

“Stay back!” He ordered causing her to stop in her tracks.

“What’s your name?” She simply asks him. 

He doesn’t answer her and she notices. “I’m Rey.” She Instead tells him her name. 

He relented slightly. “FN-2187.” He simply replied. 

“FN-2187? That’s a mouthful. How about I call you Finn?”

Finn? He tested that name in his mind. It certainly sounded good to him. All he’s ever known was FN-2187 and hearing Finn sounded liberating in a way. Everyone else around him had their own names besides their designation. The closest he had was simply being referred to as 87. 

“I know you don’t want to do this Finn. I can feel the good in you.” She stepped closer and offered her hand. _Take it_ the voice in his head whispered to him.

Just as he was about to lower his weapon and take her hand, a blaster bolt flew through the air and hit right above his heart. The impact sent him crashing to the ground hard, the clank of his armor was all he heard as pain jolted across his body as he impacted. Time seemed to slow for him as he laid there, sound drowned out by his own rapid heartbeat and breathing. His blaster was sent flying to the side as he laid there, motionless. 

Through the commotion he heard faint voices calling out to the Jedi, to Rey. “Rey! We have to get out of here!” He could hear before blood rushed to his ears and he felt the pounding and the air around him moved rapidly, signaling that Rey was out of there. 

And so there he laid, they must’ve thought he died. He might as well as he felt he was dying now. Unable to move much as his body began to lose blood from where he was shot. He stared up into the sky and he admired the stars of the galaxy, everything just felt so much smaller. 

If this was his last moment living he might as well admire it in all its glory. He reached up and threw his helmet aside, finally able to breathe properly albeit it was still labored. If he were to die he’d do so as Finn, not FN-2187 stormtrooper of the First Order. He’d do so knowing he didn’t have the blood of innocents on his hand. It was what little solace he could find in his waning moments. He smiled to himself, thinking of his new identity and of Rey, the Jedi who gave him a piece of his own identity. 

He continued to stare into the night sky as the world around him spun ever so slowly. Before long, darkness overtook him as he laid there in a pile of his own blood. He was at peace for the first time in his life.

* * *

To say Rey was angry would have been an understatement. She was furious but more so she was disheartened. She had tried to save that stormtrooper, Finn she had called him. She felt it in her bones that he was going to join her but then everything went downhill as he was shot down by the Resistance soldiers who had cane to help her. 

Upon impact she felt his life force essentially disappear. Unable to react, she heard the soldiers call out to her. She turned her head to face them, and as if moving on her own, she joined them as they escaped.

Now she layed in her bed of their ship, staring at the ceiling as she replayed the events over in her head. She was so close to saving him and the guilt of his death hung over her. She was able to feel the force and presence of almost anyone else but with Finn she hadn’t felt such a strong presence before, it’s what drew her to him and to her understanding of his emotions. He was afraid and he didn’t want to kill for the First Order. She felt his conflicted thoughts with what he knew was right and his endless years of training and brainwashing. She knew he wouldn’t shoot her.

_What did it matter now,_ she thought to herself, _he’s dead and gone._ A tear trailed down her cheek as she continued to look up at the ceiling.

Then she felt it. A small sliver of his life force was still there. He must still be alive, she sat up quickly as her legs seemingly moved on their own. She grabbed her lightsaber as she left her room and towards the hangar. 

“Chewie! I need your help and the Falcon.” She approached the Wookie who asked her why. 

“I’ll explain on the ship, come on we don’t have time to spare!” She runs inside and to the pilot seat. Chewie didn’t protest as he followed her in. She took the reins and they flew back to the place they had just escaped from. 

Chewie asked her why they were returning. “I have a feeling, trust me please.” He nodded as they made the journey back. 

* * *

Arriving back on the planet, Rey made her way through the ruins to where he knew Finn was, dodging patrols by the First Order. In no time she reached his body. He laid there seemingly lifeless but she felt his faint force presence.

Rushing to his body, she slid to her knees and took him in. Tears began to form as she removed his armor pieces. His helmet was off allowing her to see his face for the first time. His eyes were closed but he had a sad smile on his face. 

Managing to work the armor pieces off of him, she was able to better access his wound. His undersuit was soaked in blood but the wound was clear as day. She tried her best to cover the wound with bacta but to no avail. Growing frustrated she threw them aside, instead felt a push to try something new. 

She reached her two hands over the wound and felt the force flowing through her and onto him. Closing her eyes and calming her breathing she felt more force energy flowing and when she opened her eyes, she saw the wound had been covered up. Her eyes widened in astonishment and she felt his faint presence grow even more. 

“Chewie, I need your help getting him back on the Falcon.”

Understandably he questioned why they were helping a stormtrooper to which Rey retorted that he had to trust her. Carefully Chewie picked up Finn and they made their way back to the Falcon.

* * *

They got back to the starship with no problem and rushed Finn to the medical bay. The doctors didn’t question them and instead began working to hook him up to numerous medical equipment and restore his blood loss.

Rey stood outside the room looking in at them operating on him. General Leia came and stood next to her. “Care to explain yourself Rey?” 

Turning her head slightly to face Leia, she nodded and proceeded to tell her everything. How she felt the force calling to him and their interactions. Leia listened attentively and before long Rey finished. “You did good Rey, I always knew you would. Now, go get some rest, it may be awhile before he wakes.” Leia gave her a hug before leaving.

* * *

Ever since bringing Finn back, Rey never left his bedside, wanting to be there when he wakes. With every passing day, his presence grew stronger and it was a matter of time before he would wake. Rey slept on the seat in the room and only left for essentials. She even meditated in the room, feeling safe and calm around Finn’s faint presence.

She tried to stay optimistic that Finn would wake soon but as each day passed, he hope faltered. By now she has gotten to reading her Jedi texts out loud as she sat next to him. He probably couldn't hear her but she’s always prefer reading out loud than simply in her mind. 

Weeks passed and Rey began to feel hopeless. She didn’t even know Finn yet here she was at his side waiting for him to wake. She could care less, she felt their connection and was drawn to him, he meant something to her, what exactly she did not know but she knew he was important to her. 

She reached for his hand and held it between both her hands. “Wake up please. Please Finn.” She chokes out as her eyes watered. She held onto him for longer until his body began to fidget. Interrupted from her thoughts, she shot up and looked at his face. 

He blinked slowly as his pupils adjusted to the light of the room. Not recognizing where he was, he panicked slightly, shooting up into a sitting position and took more of his surroundings in. His hand was still in between Rey’s when his eyes landed on her. 

“Rey?” He rasped out. “Is this real?”

“Finn! You’re awake!” The floodgates opened and tears spilled as she went in and hugged him. “You’re okay. This is very much real.” She whispered into his ear.

After a moment of shock, Finn softened and hugged her back. He wasn’t sure where he was or why he was awake but in her arms, he felt safe and at home. He would ask questions later but for now he just wanted to hug her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a thought and wanted to write it. Don’t know if I’ll write another chapter but who knows!


End file.
